


Curiosity

by Ghostwritemylife



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, jinsolisaprincess, princessau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 02:06:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostwritemylife/pseuds/Ghostwritemylife
Summary: Jung Jinsol. Princess Jung Jinsol. She just wants to escape the restrictions of the palace. She manages to escape with the help of her best friend and palace guard, Sooyoung. She meets a gorgeous dancer at a club. She leaves her curious as to who she is.Kim Jungeun. Dancer Kim Jungeun. She just wants to be the best damn dancer in the club. She's focused on nothing else until a pretty blonde catches her eye. She wants to know more about her, she needs to know more about her. She disappears and Jungeun is left trying to figure out where she went.The 2 are caught in a story of longing, curiosity and love. Will they be able to find their way to each other in the end?





	1. You peeked my curiosity so where you at?

Sit up straight.

Be patient and kind.

Be respectful.

Be perfect.

Jinsol heard this running through her head every single day and she was tired of it. Staring out of her bedroom window in the middle of the night, dreaming of faraway places, she sings softly to herself.

'You know, I wish you could perform. Your voice is beautiful.' She smiles softly at the figure walking up behind her. 

Ha Sooyoung has been her best friend and palace guard since they were both very young. She was assigned to protect the princess, training to become her personal guard as well as supervise other palace guards. Sooyoung is tall, mysterious and gorgeous. She was coveted by most that laid eyes on her, however, she is solely focused on her job being Jinsol's best friend and protector. 

'My dad doesn't even let me leave the palace or show my face to the world. How in the world would I be able to perform, Soo?' Jinsol's shoulder's slump in defeat. Being a princess had its perks, sure. But for the most part, it was lonely and boring. Her father had since a very young age been very protective of her. He has been keeping her prisoner in her own home, essentially. 

How she longs to be able to interact with people, walk around market places and go dancing at one of the clubs Sooyoung tells her about frequently. Every Saturday night, Sooyoung got a few hours off from her duties to go into town and relax. She'd always go to clubs and share stories of them with Jinsol to make the princess feel as if she were there with her. 

'What if he doesn't know?' Jinsol's head snaps up at her best friend, eyes widened and pupils blown. Silence settles between them in the darkened bedroom for a moment, the moonlight bouncing around the room and illuminating Sooyoung's face, a determined look in her eyes. 

'I've been working it out for months now. You deserve at least one night of freedom, Jinsol.' A sharp intake of breath, soft footsteps make their way to the centre of the room. Sooyoung lets Jinsol read her face, looking for any signs of this being some dumb joke.

'You're serious...' Sooyoung nods and rests a hand on her best friend's shoulder. 'Dead serious. This will work.' Jinsol frowns, a hand finds its way up to her hair to run through it shakily. Jinsol's heart is racing, mind running a mile a minute. She wants this, she really does. But she can't help but think of the consequences for both her and Sooyoung if this goes wrong.

'Hear me out first, okay? If you don't like the plan, we can pretend I never mentioned it. This is for you so I need you to be on board with it.' Jinsol nods, settling down on the edge of her bed. She takes a deep breath before resting her eyes on Sooyoung's relaxed figure. The palace guard grabs a chair from Jinsol's vanity and settles it in front of her, dropping onto it lazily.

'Here's the thing, I get the night off on Saturday's, right?' Jinsol nods. She knew this, of course. It's the most boring night of the week for her. She spends it locked up in her room, laying in bed or staring out her window.

'Have you noticed since a few weeks ago, they changed the guard that replaces me on that night?' Sooyoung smiles at her as Jinsol looks at her obliviously. Of course, her friend hasn't noticed, she doesn't care for whoever replaces her.

'She's actually quite a nice kid. I've trained her before and she got promoted to guarding you once a week. Both because I trust her more than anyone else to keep you safe and because she has a girlfriend that is willing to help us out.' 

Hyejoo is an intimidating looking girl but a softie at heart. Especially when it comes to her girlfriend, Chaewon. She's been working as a palace guard for a while now and met Chaewon, one of the kitchen staff's daughter and fell in love. Chaewon often helps her mother in the kitchen and the 2 spend time together playing games whenever Hyejoo has time off. Hyejoo is known to be quite a successful gambler and her girlfriend is the only one to be able to stop her before she angers other players. 

Sooyoung soon became friends with both girls and took them under her wing within the palace.

'What do you mean, a girlfriend that can help us out?' Jinsol frowns, her eyebrows doing that adorable thing where they look like the Chinese character for the number 8. Sooyoung presses a thumb between her eyebrows and pushes Jinsol's head back.

'Princesses aren't supposed to frown, you know? Then again, they're also not supposed to go to a club with me.' Jinsol lights up at this and jumps up and down on her bed. 'You're really taking me out?' Giggles are heard as Jinsol tackles Sooyoung in a tight hug. 

'I'm sure as hell gonna try. Hyejoo's girlfriend, Chaewon, has blonde hair similar to yours. The plan is for you to request her as your personal maid. You know your father would allow it if I mention I trust her and she's close to my replacement guard. You'll let her hang out with you, with us, until your father lays off again. Which shouldn't take too long.'

Jinsol nods excitedly. 'But how will that get me out of here?' 

Sooyoung couldn't grin wider if she tried at this point. 'Chaewon is going to switch clothes with you and pretend to be you. If you wear a hood, people will only see your hair and think you're her. Hyejoo will keep her company, taking on the job of my replacement guard. We'll make it so she gets the night off too then, so nobody will be suspicious of you leaving with me. She's smaller than you but she'll start wearing heels to match your height so people won't be suspicious.'

The plan was brilliant and it's evident Sooyoung has been thinking this over for a long time. The princess tears up at how thoughtful her friend could be sometimes and hugs her tightly. 

'I'm in. I want to go out and see that club you always rave on about. Let's do it.' Sooyoung nods and hugs her friend back tightly. She was more of a sister to her than anything else and she deserves to have some fun and live for once. 

Especially since she overheard the King speak of accepting possible suitors on her birthday in a year.

'You should come by the kitchen tomorrow then, it's been a while since you've done that. Chat with them and I'll point out Chaewon, though you can't miss her blonde hair. If you return every day, it's more logical you'd have befriended her and want her company more often.'

Jinsol nods, heart clenching in anticipation. She's excited but scared. Willing to do anything to taste a bit of freedom.

'We're gonna get you out of here, Jinsol. I promise.' She nods against the palace guard's chest as they stay that way for a while longer.

 

* * *

Their first meeting is surely eventful. Chaewon ends up teasing the princess endlessly. To everyone's surprise, the princess takes the jokes with grace and teases the girl back. 

She returns every day for a week to the kitchens. She always goes with Sooyoung by her side, before lunchtime. At first, it was under the guise of wanting to watch them cook her meal as she used to do as a kid. After that, she made it clear she took a liking to the young blonde, stumbling around the kitchen and occasionally setting things on fire.

Soon, her father agrees on appointing her a personal maid. He realises Jinsol must be lonely without people around her age except for Sooyoung. He allows it and entrusts Hyejoo to her on the nights that Sooyoung is off. Taking Sooyoung aside, he warns her that if anything happens to his daughter, it's on her. Sooyoung has to take full responsibility for anything related to the princess, he entrusts the princess to her wholeheartedly.

Sooyoung bows deeply, thanking him and quickly runs back to tell Jinsol the good news. This means the King would leave her alone, as long as she continues to attend her lessons and functions as he calls on her to.

Saturday comes around and it's time for Sooyoung to go out into town.

'Hyejoo, come in.' Sooyoung leads the younger girl into the princess' chambers. Chaewon is sitting beside Jinsol, braiding her hair and laughing with her. As they hear them approach, Jinsol beams up at Sooyoung and Hyejoo. Hyejoo blushes as this is her first time seeing the princess. She quickly kneels down, bowing before her.

'Princess, it's my absolute honour to serve you.' Jinsol laughs airily and walks up to the respectful guard. Kneeling in front of her, she reaches out a hand.

'It's Jinsol. Nice to meet you, Hyejoo. Thanks for protecting us all. If anything, it's my honour to meet someone as noble as you.' Her head snaps up as the princess praises her. She eyes the hand before her and shyly returns the handshake. Jinsol pulls her up and pats her on the head gently. Her smile brightening up the room as Chaewon walks up to them.

'I told you she's like super chill. Hye was worried you'd be as stuck up as your dad.' Chaewon chuckles and winks at her girlfriend. Hyejoo nearly has a heart attack at Chaewon's words. She's about to retaliate and remind her they're in front of the King's daughter and what she was saying was basically treason, when an airy laugh reaches her ears.

'Oh, that man has always had a stick up his ass. Hence my being locked up in here basically my whole life.' Jinsol laughs with her whole chest and Sooyoung soon follows. Even Hyejoo manages to crack a chuckle. What Jinsol said was not at all a lie. The King is just and righteous but also very old-fashioned and narrow-minded. He had a big heart but it was restricted by his mind.

'Hye, you're not gonna greet your girlfriend?' Hyejoo blushes as she walks over to who she deemed her very own princess and kisses her cheek. 'Sorry.' Chaewon simply wraps her arms around her tightly and nuzzles into her neck.

'So I'm going to be third-wheeling every Saturday night for a while, aren't I?' Sooyoung shrugs as the couple blushes and looks down. Jinsol quickly wraps them in a little group hug. '

'Not to worry, kids! I'm just joking. You can be as clingy as you want around me.' Chaewon nods excitedly and pats the happy princess on her back.

 

* * *

Tonight is the night. Jinsol can finally get out after weeks of preparation. After years of waiting and being locked up, she can finally have a taste of freedom.

'Thanks so much for helping me out, guys.' She pulls the 3 girls that have become her close friends over the past few weeks, into a tight group hug.

'Alright, enough sappiness, it's time to put this plan into action. I'm glad we could arrange so Chaewon has 1 night per month off and on the same day as me. Your supposed need to have a little reflection time to yourself every once and a while helped seal the deal. Nobody will come up here to check on you on those days.'

Sooyoung pats Jinsol on the back affectionately. The princess is really a bright mind, she should be able to show that to the world. 

Jinsol had dressed in casual clothes that Sooyoung brought by. She'll wear Chaewon's hood over it so nobody can tell it's her. Once they're out of the palace grounds, they can relax. Nobody outside the palace knows what the princess looks like anyway.

'Let's go.' Jinsol nods and gives both Chae and Hye a kiss on the cheek before leaving with her best friend. They casually make their way through the palace grounds and out the front gates. The guards at the gate don't bother trying to check them since they know Sooyoung could get them thrown out with just a snap of her fingers. She is, after all, the most trusted guard in the entire palace and even the entire kingdom probably.

They easily head towards a garage off to the side, where Sooyoung retrieves her motorcycle. 'I can't believe I finally get to ride with you!' Sooyoung chuckles and helps the princess get safely positioned behind her, arms wrapped around her waist tightly.

They make their way to the city and Sooyoung parks her bike near her favourite club. 'Let's get this night going, Soul.' Jinsol nods. They agreed she should use a fake name while in the city. After all, Jinsol was not a common name at all and it may be a tad suspicious for a Jinsol to be walking around town with the palace guard. 

The entrance to the club is very restricted, only certain individuals were allowed in. The club was renowned for the high-end customers and performances they hosted. Sooyoung has gotten close with the owners over the past few years and called ahead to tell them she'd be bringing a friend occasionally. Jinsol and Sooyoung were immediately allowed to skip the line and waltz right in.

Jinsol follows behind Sooyoung closely, eyes wandering in awe at the world before her. Everyone seemed so relaxed, having fun and chatting loudly. It's all so very different from the reserved and polite people she has to interact with at the palace on a daily basis. She allows Sooyoung to take the hood off of her, leaving Jinsol in just a pair of tight black jeans and a white blouse. Sooyoung told her it'd make her blonde hair stand out nicely and she looks hot like that. Jinsol blushes as she feels eyes on her.

Most people in the club tend to turn their heads when they notice Sooyoung has entered the club. Everyone wants a piece of the palace guard. Tonight, the eyes trail over both Sooyoung and the gorgeous blonde walking beside her. 

'Soo, people are staring...' Sooyoung chuckles and wraps an arm around Jinsol's shoulders. 'I know. They tend to do that, don't worry. Just relax and try to have fun and stay close to me. We'll sit in the VIP-booth for tonight to not overwhelm you.' Jinsol nods gratefully and steps closer to her friend, still uncomfortable under the heaviness of the stares.

The VIP-room has comfortable chairs and a clear view of the main stage. As it's higher up than the actual club floor, it's safe from lingering stares. Jinsol instantly feels more at ease. She settles into one of the armchairs and lets her head bob along to the beat of the music playing downstairs. 

'I'm going to say hi to the owners quickly and get us some drinks, okay? Don't worry, there's a guard right there and I booked the room for us alone tonight. Only people that could pass by are the owners and performers but there's only 1 tonight and she tends to hide away I've heard. Her fangirls are insane.' Jinsol laughs along with Sooyoung at this and nods at her friend. Sooyoung swiftly runs over to the office but not before telling the guard to keep a good eye out. He smiles at her understandingly and stands tall at the VIP-entrance.

Jinsol stands up, walking over to the edge of the balcony, overlooking the crowd. She lets her body sway to the beat ever so slightly, looking at all the happy faces dancing together. She closes her eyes for a moment, taking in a deep breath. The club seems to be perfumed with a soft fruity smell, mixed with the smell of alcohol and sweat. She relaxes more as she stands there, waiting for Sooyoung's return. She can get why her best friend loves frequenting this club. The entire area screams freedom to her.

'Miss, the room is occupied right now.' Jinsol opens her eyes and turns to the voice of the guard. She barely makes out a female frame standing in front of him, soft brown hair cascading down an attractive strong shoulder.

'Come on, man! I told you I forgot my wallet in there earlier.' Her voice is sweet. So very sweet yet cold and currently mildly annoyed.

Jinsol finds herself smiling softly and speaks up. 'It's okay. Let her in.' The guard sighs and steps aside, revealing the owner of the sweet yet cold voice.

The girls look up, eyes meet each other. Jinsol gulps. She's gorgeous. For a moment she sees something soft pass over the girl's eyes before she puts up a cool front again and slides past the guard easily.

'Thanks.' Jinsol can't help but stare at the beautiful stranger, watching her walk up to the corner of the room and picking up the wallet she left behind. 

As the stranger prepares to leave again, she stops a few steps before the entrance, turning her head over her shoulder slightly. Jinsol meets her eyes again, a look of bewilderment in her own.

The stranger shoots her a soft smile and Jinsol nearly melts on the spot. 'See you around, cutie.' With that, she walks out and the guard takes his position again.

Jinsol's heart is going too fast, her face flushed. Was it always so warm here? She smiles, biting her lip slightly. The image of the stranger is stuck on repeat in her mind. Settling back on the couch, she breathes deeply. It was definitely a good idea for her to come out tonight.

'Hey, you alright there?' She turns to Sooyoung as she enters, drinks in hand. Jinsol smiles brightly up at her friend.

'Never better.' They drink together, making sure to stay away from alcohol. Sooyoung couldn't drink because of her duties as a palace guard and the princess' personal guard and Jinsol couldn't drink of course because how would they explain a drunk or hungover princess at the palace?

After an hour, the club quiets down and everyone focuses on the main stage. Jinsol stands by the edge with Sooyoung, overlooking the stage comfortably, chatting to each other.

'You'll love this artist. She's an amazing vocalist and dancer. She usually performs and heads off immediately because her fangirls try to ambush her. She's becoming quite important in the underground world. People say she might be up for working with bigger artists and really kickstarting her career soon!' Jinsol gasps. 'That sounds amazing! I can't wait to watch her performance!'

Their eyes focus on the stage where Jinsol's mystery lady takes centre-stage. A soft gasp leaves her lips, Sooyoung arching an eyebrow in question.

'You know her?' Jinsol shakes her head softly, eyes focused on the girl.

'Goodnight, I'm KimLip. Enjoy the performance.' KimLip, it suits her. 

Jinsol did enjoy the performance. KimLip looks up afterwards, shooting a wink towards her and causing Jinsol to stumble back into the couch and squeal. Sooyoung rolls her eyes. She knows her best friend is a panicked gay but to have her fall for probably the most unobtainable lady around town on the first night they go out, is a bit ridiculous.

The pair makes it home safely and nobody seems to have noticed anything. Jinsol spends the entire night dreaming of KimLip and hoping to see her again. The week goes by slowly but she works extra hard so she really feels she's earned her outing at the end of the week. When nobody is around, she hums the song KimLip performed softly to herself, a soft smile on her lips.

 

* * *

They're back at the club. Jinsol insisted on going back to the same club and Sooyoung couldn't say no. It's the one night a week where she can relax and be free.

'You've been excited all week to come back. Perhaps because of a certain girl?' Sooyoung teases her best friend and laughs as Jinsol is reduced to a blushing mess. The club is busy as always and yet again, the VIP-room is theirs for the night. Sooyoung did warn that they'd be sharing it with one or 2 others and the owners might come by as well. Jinsol didn't mind, she looked forward to meeting new people. She can't deny the fact that she hopes to see KimLip again though.

'Will you actually dance tonight? Last week you got to soak up the atmosphere and relax so maybe let loose a bit more tonight? We can dance in the VIP-room with the other VIPs maybe?'

Jinsol smiles at the thought. If a certain artist were to come to the room, she'd definitely try to dance with her. She nods and wraps an arm around her best friend as they enter the room. They're met with 2 other girls sitting around. 

'Sooyoung!' One of the girls gets up and runs to envelop Sooyoung in a tight hug. She has long jet-black hair and is very pretty, Jinsol notices. The girl she had been sitting with, stands up and slowly approaches them too. Her steps are more calculated, eyes trained on her friend with cat-like concentration. 

'Heejinnie! It's been a while! Hyunjin finally managed to sneak you out again?' Sooyoung pats Heejin's head affectionately and smiles at the girl behind her. They step out of the hug and turn towards Jinsol.

'This is my friend, Jinsol.' Jinsol gasps at her using her real name and smacks Sooyoung in the arm. 'Oh calm down, Heejin here is in the same situation as you. She's the next in line to take over the Jeon's province to the West. Hyunjin is her bodyguard, best friend and secret girlfriend.' Jinsol nods at the information and finds herself being hugged by Heejin. 'It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Sooyoung has told me about you. I understand you so let's have fun together tonight?' Jinsol nods and returns the hug. Heejin is a very sweet girl. Hyunjin seems to be a different story.

'Hyunjin, you're not going to greet me?' Hyunjin grumbles and makes a sound close to a cat's mewl before stepping forward and briefly hugging Sooyoung. Her gaze flickers to Jinsol for a moment before bowing slowly.

'A pleasure to meet you.' Jinsol laughs melodically, her head tilting back in amusement. She reaches forward and gently runs a hand through Hyunjin's hair, causing her to look up. 'Very nice to meet you too. Let's get along well.' It seems impossible to not like Jinsol. Her beauty, her grace, her kind heart,... The list is endless but most importantly, despite her status, she regards everyone with the same amount of love, care and warmth. She draws you in instantly. 

Hyunjin lets a smile slip past her lips and quickly moves to hug Heejin from behind and hide her blushing cheeks in her hair. Heejin chuckles at her girlfriend and holds the arms wrapped tightly around her. 'Aww, you made my kitten flustered. I think we'll get along just fine, Jinsol.' They share a laugh together and move to sit on the couches in the room.

They spend a decent amount of time just chatting and sharing drinks and memories. The owners, Vivi and Haseul, pop in at some point and join the conversation. They fall into a comfortable silence after a while as the owners return to their duties and Heejin and Hyunjin dance to the music blasting from the floor below. Jinsol and Sooyoung watch them with fond expressions.

'They're really cute together. I really hope they won't have to hide anymore someday.' Sooyoung nods and pats Jinsol's shoulder. 'True love conquers all in the end. Do you think you'll be alright with these 2 for a few minutes? I'm itching to get down to the dance floor.' A soft nod and smile from the princess is all it takes for the giddy guard to hug her and rush down to the dance floor. Jinsol laughs. She'd noticed her friend impatiently bounce her leg to the music for a while now.

 

* * *

Hyunjin and Heejin take a rest after a few songs and Jinsol excuses herself to go to the restroom. The guard at the door quickly points to the back bathroom meant for artists and VIPs. She thanks him and heads over, desperate to relieve the pressure on her bladder. She'd been drinking too many different new juices and mocktails.

She relieves herself and steps out to wash her hands. Just as she finishes drying them, someone enters the bathroom. She nods and lifts her head to greet them when she's met with familiar brown eyes.

'Ehm...' Jinsol's greeting gets stuck in her throat at the sight of KimLip. Deep brown eyes bore into hers as the artist steps closer. 'Hey, cutie. I remember you. VIP, right?' Jinsol nearly melts at her cold tone of voice. It sends a shudder down her spine and blush up her neck. She manages to nod, looking down to avoid KimLip's intense gaze.

A soft finger touches her chin, setting her skin ablaze. KimLip lifts her head, forcing them to make eye contact again. 'Don't hide that pretty face of yours. I've had to miss it all week already.' Jinsol's eyes widen. She'd been wanting to see her again too?

'I- You missed me?' Jinsol somehow manages to find her voice. It comes out very softly but KimLip hears every word. A soft smile settles on the gorgeous artist's lips. The princess feels her heart beat erratically in her chest. She's never seen an angel quite like her.

'For some reason, our short meeting stuck with me. There's something different about you.' KimLip drops her hand in favour of reaching out to shake Jinsol's hand. The latter gently grasps her hand and smiles at her shyly.

'The name's KimLip. What may I call you, cutie?' Jinsol bites her lip. Luckily her head isn't clouded enough to make her forget about her alias. 'I'm Soul. Nice to meet you.' They hold each other's hand for a moment longer, getting lost in each other's eyes.

 

* * *

Meanwhile, Sooyoung is letting herself go on the dance floor. Dozens of other dancers swarm around her, smitten with the palace guard. Sooyoung sighs as someone bumps into her again for the thousandth time. Turning around to tell the creep off, her voice gets stuck in her throat. She's met with a pair of big brown eyes, cute reddish-brown bangs hanging over them.

'I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you.' Sooyoung finds herself smiling at the sweet and innocent looking girl in front of her. Silently, she takes the girl's hand and pulls her off the dance floor to a more quiet spot near the bar.

'Don't worry about it. It happens.' Sooyoung offers the smaller girl a charming smile and sits down on one of the barstools. 

'Really, I'm not usually this clumsy. My best friend dragged me here because she performs sometimes and wanted me to get out of the house more. But suddenly she left to go to the bathroom and some people kind of dragged me onto the dance floor even though I'm not much of a dancer and I was trying to find my way to the bathroom but then I bumped into y-'

Sooyoung interrupts the rambling girl with a soft chuckle. Placing a hand on her shoulder, she tilts her head. 'Calm down, cutie. What's your name? Let's start from there.'

The girl visibly relaxes at Sooyoung not being mad at her. She shoots her a wide smile and Sooyoung swears it looks brighter than the damn sun. 'My name is Jiwoo!'

It fits her, Sooyoung thinks. She reaches for Jiwoo's hand, smiling at how she gently grips hers back. Leaning forward, she places a soft kiss on the back of it, looking up to make eye contact with the cute girl.

'I'm Sooyoung. How about I help you find your friend and in return, you give me your number, Jiwoo?' 

Jiwoo melts at the wink Sooyoung sends her. She gulps and nods, a soft blush on her round cheeks. She was still smiling brightly.

'Well then. You said she performs sometimes?' A confirming nod. 'Then she probably went up to the VIP-bathroom. Come on.' Sooyoung stands and tugs at the hand she was still holding. Jiwoo simply smiles sweetly and follows her easily through the dancing crowd and up the stairs.

 

* * *

Jinsol finds herself absolutely entranced by KimLip. Finally, they release each other's hands. 'You only come in on Saturdays?' Jinsol nods, not breaking eye contact. She steps closer to the gorgeous brunette. KimLip finds herself being slowly pushed against the sink counter but she doesn't mind one bit. The look in Jinsol's eyes is a familiar look of attraction. Usually, she didn't care. After all, she's used to the attention of fans.

'You're different...' Jinsol bites her lip, eyes flickering between those of KimLip and the latter's soft lips. 'Is that a good or a bad thing?' Jinsol manages to speak without faltering, her tone soft and royal. KimLip shakes her head, hands reaching behind her to grip the edge of the counter tightly, knuckles turning white. For once, KimLip is rendered speechless.

Jinsol's hands automatically find their way up to KimLip's face, caressing her cheeks and stepping in even closer. KimLip's cheeks turn a deep red, similar to the colour of her lipstick. Deep brown eyes find each other, occasionally flickering to lips. 'Is this okay?' Jinsol doesn't know where she found this sudden confidence but the only thing on her mind right now is kissing the girl in front of her. In fact, it's the only thing she's been thinking of since seeing her the week before.

She finds her voice, replying softly. 'Soul, please just kiss me already.' She doesn't need to be told twice. Leaning in, she connects their lips softly. KimLip soon lets go of the counter in favour of clinging to Jinsol's jacket, pulling her even closer into the kiss to deepen it. The two find a comfortable pace, their bodies and lips moulding together as if they were made for each other. 

Too soon, the kiss is broken as they're startled by someone throwing open the door. It's Sooyoung, with Jiwoo right behind her.

'The bathroom is here, I really have to go find my friend. We need to head home, family emergency. Call me!' Just as Sooyoung was going to run off, she catches a glimpse of familiar blonde hair.

Jinsol and KimLip had jumped apart at the sound of the door opening. 'Soul, you're here? Let's go!' Sooyoung rushes forward, barely acknowledging the other girl, and tugs her away.

'Wait, Soo, what's wrong?' Sooyoung tugs at her arm more. 'Chae called, your father wants to have breakfast with you in the morning so we need to get you home. It's already 4 am.' Jinsol gasps at this and quickly follows her best friend. Breakfast with the King meant breakfast at 6 am. She wasn't going to sleep tonight it seems.

Jiwoo and KimLip stand there, stunned at what just happened. KimLip touches her slightly swollen lips shyly, a soft smile on her face. Jiwoo smiles at her phone. She already looked forward to messaging Sooyoung later.

The princess and the palace guard make it back just in time to switch out with Hyejoo and Chaewon and get dressed appropriately. They managed to save themselves this time.

Jinsol enjoys breakfast with her father. Her heart is lighter, a flickering ember of love seemingly ignited in her eyes. Her father recognises the look but doesn't comment on it. He only hopes the loving look is for someone worthy. Someone she can marry the next spring and follow him up with.

She can have her fun for now. Next year, she'll have to marry one of the suitors selected by her father, the King.

 

* * *

Jinsol is trembling with excitement. Sooyoung had been texting with Jiwoo all week, falling into easy conversation with the girl. They agreed on meeting again, this time as a date. Sooyoung had discovered KimLip was the best friend Jiwoo had been searching for at the club and told Jinsol. The princess, of course, squealed and begged her to ask if KimLip would want to meet her again too.

Jiwoo had told KimLip, who blushed at the thought of meeting the blonde angel again. Jiwoo had learned of Sooyoung being the princess' personal guard and asked if Soul also worked at the palace. Sooyoung and Jinsol realised they needed more than just an alias for the princess. They agreed to pretend Soul was a kitchen worker's daughter, who grew up around the palace.

Lippie has to perform Saturday. We could meet at the club and get drinks after her performance? :3 

Sooyoung smiles widely at Jiwoo's cute message. She replies happily after briefly discussing with Jinsol. The latter had jumped up and down excitedly on her bed, singing to herself as Sooyoung excused herself to share the plan with Hyejoo and Chaewon. She thought it would be smart to let them know they were meeting some people. It's safer that they know.

'I can't believe we're going to have a double date tomorrow!' Sooyoung laughs at her lovestruck best friend and smacks the back of her head playfully. 'Calm down, princess. What are you wearing?' Jinsol calms down for a moment, pursing her lips in thought. Sooyoung decides to let her borrow any clothes she wants since Jinsol isn't allowed to wear casual clothes around the palace and they're roughly the same size. 

'Can I wear those black pants I like and a black crop top? I can pair it with one of my own blazers.' She clasps her hands together and sends Sooyoung her best puppy eyes. 'Not a problem, Sollie.'

She hugs her best friend tightly and bids her a good night. Sooyoung smiles sweetly at her and goes out to greet the night guard, moving to the room next door. She sleeps as close to the princess as possible to protect her better. If anything happens, the night guard is to call her immediately.

 

As they're preparing for their night, Chaewon and Hyejoo tease the elder girls endlessly.

'So, the great Sooyoung finally found a girl she's smitten by?' Sooyoung glares at Chaewon, who quickly hides behind her girlfriend. 'Hye, she's looking at me like she wants to kill me again.' Her soft voice makes Hyejoo chuckle. 'Baby, that's what you get for teasing her. She can't help it that she's soft for this Jiwoo girl.' Jinsol laughs loudly and gives Hyejoo a high five before shrugging on her blazer and fixing her hair.

Sooyoung huffs and finishes throwing on her leather jacket. 'You guys are insufferable.' The young girls shrug and giggle. 'You're so easy to tease. We tried teasing Jinsol about that KimLip girl but she just blushes and starts humming happily to herself. Your reactions are more fun.' Jinsol winks at her best friend and throws the signature hood over her head to escape the palace grounds safely.

'Let's go, Soo! We have cuties waiting for us!' Sooyoung smiles at the thought and texts Jiwoo that they're on the way.

We're at the VIP-room. Lip is performing soon, hurry! xxx

She grabs Jinsol by the hand and drags her out, waving at the girls quickly.

 

* * * 

Jinsol pouts as KimLip is already on stage by the time they arrive. Sooyoung pats her back before going up to the VIP-room to find Jiwoo. Jinsol stays behind to walk KimLip back after her performance. 

Sooyoung steps into the room and shoots a charming smile to Jiwoo. She's quickly enveloped in a tight hug by the smaller girl. She rests her head on top of the other's and smiles softly.

'WOW! Smitten Sooyoung, didn't think we'd ever get to see that.' Sooyoung grumbles and lifts her head to glare at Haseul. 'Don't get me started on you and Vivi.' Haseul shrugs from her position on Vivi's lap. 'We're very obvious and proud of how smitten we are with each other, HaSoo.' She winks at her before kissing Vivi sweetly.

A blushing Jiwoo looks up at Sooyoung, smiling brightly. 'Sorry I hugged you so suddenly.' Moving to step out of the hug, she's tugged back instantly by Sooyoung. 'Don't you dare.' Sooyoung hugs her tighter and kisses the top of her head. 'I missed you too, cutie.' Jiwoo blushes harder at this and hides her face against Sooyoung's shoulder.

The two had been texting so much this past week but still, actually being together felt so much better. They stand there for a while before settling down in the couch and looking out at KimLip's performance together.

'Where's Soul?' Sooyoung smiles. 'She's absolutely smitten with that best friend of yours and wanted to walk her back here after her performance.' Jiwoo nods, leaning against Sooyoung's side. 'It's the first time I've heard and seen KimLip be so excited about someone. She's so used to attention from fans and being asked out but with Jinsol she looks like a crushing school girl. It's nice to see.' Sooyoung nods in agreement. Jinsol also seemed much more excited and happy lately. 

KimLip finishes her performance, eyes having been on Jinsol's from the moment she spotted her in the crowd. She thanks her fans and makes her way off the side of the stage, prepared to be ambushed by fans on her way to the VIP-room. This time, however, she'd have Jinsol by her side.

Jinsol walks up to the side of the stage, being pushed around by KimLip's insane fans. KimLip gets annoyed and snaps at them. 'Let her through, will you?' The fans are confused but can't help but listen to their idol. They step aside and let Jinsol through to their idol.

KimLip smiles brightly at her, causing the fans to gasp and murmur around her. They were used to a strong and sexy looking KimLip. She hardly ever really smiled. 'Hey.' Jinsol smiles back just as brightly, reaching out to brush some hairs out of KimLip's eyes and tuck them behind her ear gently. KimLip leans into her touch and grabs her hand to take her up to the VIP-room.

Jinsol follows eagerly, ignoring the lingering stares and murmurs erupting around them. They reach the closed-off hallway, out of the fans' sight and just about out of the sight of the guard. 

'I've waited all week to do this.' Jinsol stares at KimLip intently, pupils dark and blown. She leans forward, pressing the artist into the wall behind her, one hand resting on her waist with the other pressed against the wall right next to her head. KimLip breathes in shakily, bringing her hands up to grab the collar of Jinsol's blazer and tug her closer.

'Me too.' It's a soft whisper, breath hitting Jinsol's lips. It's all the princess needs to press their lips together needily. A hungry grunt escapes KimLip's throat, hands moving up to tug at Jinsol's hair. Their heavy breathing fills the small corridor, bodies pressed together against the wall. 

When it comes to Jinsol, KimLip seems to lose this air of confidence she usually walks through life with. For Jinsol it's the opposite. When she's with the artist, she lets loose entirely. Freedom is starting to feel more like a person.

Pulling back for some much-needed air, both girls smile happily. 'Fuck, I needed that.' Jinsol chuckles at KimLip and meets her eyes. 'I think we both did.' KimLip blushes and nods. She leans in, resting her head against the taller girl's shoulder and wrapping her arms around her neck in a tight hug. Jinsol instantly returns the hug, tightly wrapping her arms around her waist.

'We should probably go join the others and go out for that drink.' KimLip nods against her shoulder and looks up, pulling Jinsol in for another sweet kiss before winking at the older girl and strutting over to the guard. A soft chuckle escapes Jinsol's lips and she quickly follows behind her. The guard lets them through with a soft smile and they're met with the cute sight of Jiwoo and Sooyoung cuddled up together on the couch.

'You guys look comfy.' KimLip raises an eyebrow at the pair, who quickly get up. 'Lippie! Your performance was great as always!' Jiwoo jumps over to her best friend and hugs her tightly to hide the blush on her cheeks. Jinsol simply laughs at her respective best friend's flustered expression and walks over to pat her on the shoulder.

'Let's go out for drinks, girls?' KimLip and Jiwoo break their hug, smiling and nodding. 'We actually don't handle alcohol too well and Sooyoung told me you don't really drink because of your duties at the palace.' The older girls nod softly. 'So, we were thinking of going to a cafe that's open 24/7 and having some pastries and coffee or tea?' 

All the girls agree easily and head off to said cafe. 

Jinsol and KimLip chat easily, hands finding each other under the table as they gently feed each other bites of cake. Jiwoo and Sooyoung find themselves in a similar position, though much less touchy.

The night ends way too soon and Jinsol gives KimLip a sweet kiss goodbye at the door of the cafe while waiting for Sooyoung to finish in the bathroom with Jiwoo.

'I'll see you next week?' Jinsol nods and kisses KimLip's forehead gently.

 

* * *

More Saturdays pass like this. Jinsol and KimLip become closer and closer, cherishing their time together. Jiwoo and Sooyoung are practically dating, calling each other daily.

However, happiness can't last forever and one Saturday, the inevitable happens. For some reason, the King decided to have a midnight stroll around the grounds and noticed Jinsol and Sooyoung sneaking out. Feeling betrayed, he rushes to his daughter's bedroom to find Chaewon and Hyejoo cuddling on her bed. They immediately fall to their knees.

The kind is enraged, he sent out a small group of guards to follow Sooyoung and Jinsol and return them to the palace immediately. They were instructed to not call too much attention upon themselves, to protect the princess' identity. Chaewon and Hyejoo are thrown into custody to be punished later, their families called instantly.

Sooyoung lets Jinsol walk in ahead. She parks her bike and is about to walk in when she feels a hand on her shoulder. She turns and her heart falls in her chest. 

'Ha Sooyoung, we have been ordered by the King to bring you back to the palace. You must retrieve the princess now.' Knowing she has no choice, she nods and bows at the secret guards. She rushes into the club and makes her way to the VIP-room. Her heart is beating out of her chest, tears in her eyes. It was fun while it lasted.

Jinsol giggles as KimLip straddles her lap and rests her head against her neck. They smile contently as Jiwoo takes pictures of them and squeals. She was the couple's biggest fan.

Sooyoung burst through the door, breathing heavily. The girls turn towards her, startled. Jinsol notices the tears in her eyes and her dishevelled look. She fears the worst. Sooyoung's words confirm that fear.

'He found out.' Heejin and Hyunjin gasp in the corner. Heejin tears up, to which Hyunjin pulls her into her chest tightly. 

Jinsol's heart breaks as she pushes KimLip off of her, tears streaming down her face. KimLip caresses her face gently, worry visible in her eyes. Jinsol sobs and leans in to kiss her softly.

'I'm so sorry. Jiwoo, take good care of each other.' She looks deeply in KimLip's eyes after Jiwoo nods sadly, tears in her eyes now too as Sooyoung hugs her tightly.

'Why does this feel like goodbye?' KimLip speaks softly. Jinsol smiles sadly and turns away to wipe at her eyes. 'It was fun while it lasted.'

Sooyoung sighs, grabbing her friend by the arm and dragging her out though she wishes they could stay. 'We really have to go. I'm so sorry to you both.'

 

* * *

Jinsol is alone again. Chaewon and Hyejoo were kicked out of the palace. Sooyoung was too valuable to the palace guards so she wasn't kicked out but her phone was taken away, her privileges too. She wasn't allowed to be anywhere near Jinsol ever again unless she was standing guard with others. She was in charge of training the other guards now.

Jinsol was left by herself. She didn't know what happened to any of her friends. She spends her days doing whatever her father tells her to. Her nights are spent sobbing and thinking of the girl she realised she fell in love with. 

Life seems to just be getting worse and worse. One day, her father tells her they'll hold a grand party for her next party.

Jinsol simply nods softly. What he tells her as he leaves her room, leaves her sobbing the rest of the day.

'Suitors from other kingdoms will be there. You will pick one. You've come to the right age. Maybe marriage will make you more obedient.'

Jinsol spends the rest of the time leading up to her birthday crying and thinking of her friends.

What are they up to? She occasionally sees Sooyoung in the halls or during meetings with her dad. They share a sad smile every time. Sooyoung looks miserable but at least she's still alive and has a job. God knows what happened to Chae and Hyejoo when they were kicked out.

Jiwoo and KimLip must hate how they left them behind. They were going to celebrate that KimLip was finally able to get a record deal and was going to debut that night.

She hopes KimLip made it, that she's doing what she loves and moved on from Jinsol. Even though Jinsol could never move on from her.

 

* * *


	2. (Epilogue) Perfect Love

'You better be on your best behaviour tomorrow, Jinsol! It will be a masquerade ball and you are expected to mingle with the guests, engage in conversation and dance with them. I will call you back to the throne with me after a while, after which we will leave the room and you'll get changed. I've arranged a live performance by a popular artist to entertain the guests while we're gone.'

Jinsol can only nod as she listens to her father's explanation, seated in front of her father in one of his offices. Her gaze is directed at her entwined hands on her lap, back straight so her father wouldn't comment on her slouching again.

'After the performance, the suitors can all come forward. Everyone at the party will be suitable for you, I promise. They'll have proper family backgrounds and ties with our kingdom. I'm not a total ass, dear. You'll be allowed to choose from them yourself. I hope after dancing with them all and chatting that you can make a decision. They'll have to take their masks off if they come forward to ask for your hand. As will you after changing, ok?'

Jinsol nods softly. 'Yes, father. May I go now? It will be a long day tomorrow, I must prepare myself.' The King smiles at her sadly and nods. He only wishes to protect her. He hopes she hits it off with one of the boys at the party tomorrow so she can choose someone she actually likes.

Jinsol bows and makes her way to her room, faintly nodding at the guard by her door before entering and breaking down crying on her bed. How she wishes she could just run away to find KimLip and marry her instead...

 

* * *

'Are you ready, my dear?' Jinsol nods, taking a deep breath and adjusting the mask over her face. She takes the hand her father offers her and walks with him through the large double doors leading to the ballroom.

Sooyoung's charismatic voice booms through the speakers. 'His Majesty the King and crown princess Jinsol now entering!' The crowd turns as they enter, gasping and mumbling among each other while clapping enthusiastically. They couldn't wait for the moment the princess would finally reveal her face. For now, everyone is mesmerised by how elegant she looks. They admire her beautiful proportions, the dress she's wearing fitting her just right. Her long blonde hair cascades down her back in waves, flowing like liquid gold.

The King orders for everyone to have a good time and mingle and tells Jinsol to go talk to people and find the one she likes.

With another bow and nod, she steps down from the throne stage and walks toward the side of the crowd, locating Sooyoung. For this one night, her father would allow her to chat with her only if she promised to also entertain the guests. Jinsol eagerly accepted and is now tightly grasping her best friend's hand in greeting. They couldn't hug, for that is not how a princess should act in front of a crowd.

'Soo, I've missed you. How have you been?' Sooyoung smiles brightly at her best friend, eyes sparkling. 'I've missed you too, Sol. It's been rough under your father's watchful eye but training the young ones isn't too bad. I do miss being able to hang around you though.' Jinsol nods sadly, finally letting go of Sooyoung's hand. 'Have you seen Jiwoo or KimLip?' Sooyoung sighs and shakes her head sadly.

'Your father cut me off from any outside communication as well. I'm a prisoner of the palace grounds as much as you are.' Jinsol sighs and turns her head, noticing her father eye her annoyedly. 'I'll see you again later but I really have to mingle before my dad gets angry.' Sooyoung nods in understanding and bows at her best friend with a wink. 'Well then, princess, do enjoy the party. I hope you actually find someone you like. I don't want to see you marrying someone you hate.' Jinsol smiles softly at her friend's antics. 

'You know there's only 1 I really want.' With that, she bows her head softly and turns to mingle with the crowd.

 

* * *

 

After an hour of meaningless conversations and exchanging pleasantries with the masked guests, Jinsol needs a moment to breathe. 

She steps out onto the empty balcony for a moment. Leaning against the railing, she closes her eyes and allows herself to think back to a certain singer she likes. A single tear slips from her eye, sliding down her cheek slowly. Jinsol doesn't bother wiping it away. 

A soft hand reaches out, tissue dabbing gently at Jinsol's wet cheek. 

'What terrible being made our dear princess cry?' Her eyes flutter open, coming face to face with a gorgeous red mask. A girl slightly shorter than her speaks with a soft and deep voice. Jinsol can't help but look away, sniffling slightly. The palace gardens below seem alive in the soft moonlight. The tree branches sway in the soft breeze that lifts up Jinsol's golden locks, allowing her to take a deep breath of fresh air.

'Not a terrible being. My heart aches for a beautiful creature...' It's a soft whisper that would've been easily missed by the stranger had she not been standing so close to the princess. A smirk forms under the mask as the stranger reaches out a hand to the princess, bowing respectfully.

'Then would you like to join me for a dance, my princess? Whenever I dance, I feel like my Soul is at ease.' Jinsol raises an eyebrow at the stranger, somewhat confused at her sudden appearance. Something about her is very familiar and comforting. Though they've barely talked, she sure feels more comfortable with her than she has with any of the suitors she had to entertain tonight. Adjusting her mask, she nods softly and wordlessly lays her hand in the strangers'.

Gently grasping her hand, they walk back inside to join the other guests on the dancefloor. The masked stranger walks one step ahead of Jinsol, moving the other guests out of the way and leading her to the middle of the dancefloor ahead. A slow song plays as she turns back to the princess, looking up at her before placing her other hand on Jinsol's waist. 

With every song, Jinsol becomes more and more comfortable. She's actually having fun with this stranger. Her night turned out to be quite entertaining. 

Too soon, her father calls for her. She turns and bows to the stranger. 'I'm sorry, I must go. Thank you for your company.' The stranger simply smiles and bows back slowly.

Her father pulls her aside once they disappear behind the scenes and starts to question her. 

'How do you know the artist I booked for tonight?' Jinsol frowns. 'What do you mean, father?' The King sighs and walks her to a room to change. 'The girl you danced with most of the evening is Kim Jungeun, the artist I booked to keep the guests busy now.' Jinsol nods softly and turns her head back, hearing a soft and emotional voice seep through the hallways. She smiles, it's beautiful.

'I didn't know her before, but maybe I should. She's kind and her voice sounds nice.' Her father eyes her suspiciously but lets it go, opting to ask the maids to help her get dressed and moving away to go get dressed, himself.

She takes a deep breath when she's fully dressed and waiting for her father to lead them back into the ballroom. It's time to seal her fate.

 

* * * 

'All that wish to ask for my daughter's hand in marriage tonight, please come forward.' Her father's voice booms through the room, startling some of the guests. A few come forward willingly, while others are pushed by their parents and friends. Jinsol merely looks straight ahead stoically, thankful for the mask she was currently still wearing.

The suitors are all standing in front of the thrones, a few steps down, in a messy group. A sigh escapes the King's lips. 'Would you please form a decent line?' Instantly they all comply of course. A line is formed in front of the throne's stairs and all kneel down to greet the King and princess.

'Now, my daughter will pick one of you. You will each come forward, declare your name and occupation and why she should choose you. Then remove your mask in front of her. If she accepts you, she will remove her mask for us all and you will be allowed to further converse in the palace gardens alone. Do you understand?' A chorus of 'Yes, sire!' rings through the large room, making Jinsol shudder. She had to choose one of these spineless fools that just want to please her father and secure their name within the kingdom. Her heart sinks at the thought, eyes flickering to Sooyoung's for a moment as she stands guard next to the suitors.

Sooyoung smiles at her sadly, feeling for her best friend. She can only hope things turn out alright.

After the first 4 or so, Jinsol sighs tiredly. They're all handsome, that's not the issue. They're just no KimLip.

As she's ready to hear another rehearsed line from some random minister's son, she hears her father speak up instead.

'What do you think you're doing?' Jinsol follows her father's line of sight. The next person to walk up the steps to the throne is none other than the artist he hired. Kim Jungeun.

'You said everyone with an invitation would be allowed a chance at winning the princess' heart, right?' The crowd gasps and murmurs. Besides Jungeun, only important young men and sons of royalty and important politicians had stepped up. 

Jinsol waits for her father's reply with bated breath. What she didn't expect was for him to start laughing. The crowd is surprised too.

'If anything, I'm a righteous and honest king. I did say that, just as I said that the choice would be my dear daughter's entirely. The only catch is that she has to choose wisely and to make a decision tonight.'

Jinsol smiles slightly. No matter what, she loves her father and it is in times like this that she remembers why. 

Jungeun bows courteously and smiles, stepping up to Jinsol's throne. She kneels in front of her and reaches out a hand for the princess to take. Jinsol clings to it tightly, staring deep into Jungeun's brown eyes. She hadn't properly looked at her before, but she recognises those eyes. They're captivating, familiar, full of love... But it can't be.

Can it?

'My name is Kim Jungeun. I was born and raised in this kingdom. My father was a knight. I am a performer. I sing, I dance and I make people feel.' Jinsol feels tears prick at her eyes, her hand trembles in Jungeun's.

The King smiles at the two and speaks up. 'What is it about my daughter that draws you to her? Why should she choose you?' 

Jinsol holds her breath as Jungeun smirks. 'Why I'm drawn to her? She's different.' Jinsol chuckles, tears slipping down her cheeks as she's overcome with emotion. The crowd gasps at the sudden change from her stoic expressions.

'Why she should choose me?' Jungeun smiles and lets go of Jinsol's hand to remove her mask. Jinsol smiles back at her and sniffles, a sweet blush on her cheeks. It really is her KimLip.

'She already has.' The King chuckles, a happy smile on his face as Jinsol removes her mask. The crowd gasps at the princess' beauty. Many of the suitors groan as they lost their chance.

'From the first time I laid eyes on you.' Jungeun stands at this and steps closer to Jinsol as she stands from her seat too.

'The princess has chosen! You may all celebrate this great moment for the rest of the night! Now!' Everyone turns away from the couple at the King's orders and start to mingle and talk among each other. The King motions to Sooyoung to follow them and grabs Jinsol and Jungeun by the hand, dragging them towards the gardens.

Once outside, he turns to Jungeun with a serious expression. She gulps but stands her ground. 'If you ever break my little girl's heart, nobody will ever hear from you again, understand?' Jungeun nods frantically and bows before her future father-in-law. Jinsol smiles happily and hugs her father. 

'Thank you. I love you, dad.' He smiles and pulls her close. 'Your happiness comes first. Seeing you so miserable after I stopped you from sneaking out, hurt. You got that smile I love back tonight when you saw Jungeun.'

Sooyoung smiles at them happily. 'Sooyoung, you are back on duty to protect my daughter and her fiance too. To be honest, I don't trust anyone more than I trust you to guard her. Jinsol, I'm allowing you to go out once your engagement is official. But only with a trained group guards led by Sooyoung close by. You are allowed to decide on your own helpers again. Even that Chaewon and Hyejoo pair is allowed back if they all undergo training.' At this, Sooyoung squeals and hugs Jinsol tightly.

'Jungeun.' A strong hand rests on her shoulder as the King looks her in the eye softly. 'You'll have to attend lessons and training but I'm sure you'll make for a great Queen someday, alongside Jinsol. Please, take care of my daughter.' She nods and kneels deeply, a hand on her heart.

'I will protect her with my life and love her with all my heart.' 

At this, the King seems content and leaves them in the middle of the garden to catch up with each other.

'I can't believe it. How did you get to this point?' Jungeun laughs and holds Jinsol close. 'I did actually debut as a solo artist and they decided it'd be more impactful if I used my real name, as not many performers do that lately.'

Sooyoung nods. 'That explains why I didn't recognise your name. I'm glad you were here tonight.' She blushes and scratches the back of her neck. 'How's Jiwoo?' Jungeun smiles and pats her back.

'Still head over heels in love with you. She came with me tonight, you know? She's hiding with the staff, hoping to see you.' Sooyoung smiles widely at this and runs off, waving behind her. 'Be safe, kids! I'll send a few guards until I return with Jiwoo!' 

The newly engaged couple chuckle at her antics before turning to each other. Jinsol leads Jungeun to a bench, surrounded by blooming rose bushes. Their foreheads meet as they stare deep into each other's eyes.

'I love you, Jungeun. I never stopped thinking about you. I'm sorry I had to lie about who I am.' Jungeun shakes her head, kissing Jinsol softly.

'I love you too. I understand why you couldn't. It doesn't matter now anyway. In the end, we're meant to be together, no matter what.' 

They share kisses under the pale moonlight until Sooyoung returns with a blushing Jiwoo. They giggle and dance all evening, catching up on all they've missed.

 

* * *

1 year later

'Why does your father insist on having me battle Sooyoung as training?' Jinsol chuckles and turns away from the rose bushes she had been tending to. Jungeun walks up to her groaning and stretching her sore limbs.

'Because it's important for you to know how to fight, dear. And Sooyoung is the most skilled warrior and teacher in our kingdom.' Jungeun sighs and nods, moving into her wife's embrace.

'How are the roses doing?' Jinsol smiles and kisses Jungeun sweetly. 'They're doing just fine. Jiwoo has been helping me with them too.' Jungeun smiles at this and lifts her wife, carrying her inside. They giggle together as they walk through the hallways, guards greeting them with a smile.

Since Jungeun came into the palace, everyone has noticed how much happier Jinsol is. It reflects in the King's mood too. He allows her to help more with making decisions affecting the kingdom together with Jungeun. Jungeun still performs whenever she has the chance, usually for charity or to just bring joy to the kingdom. Jinsol performs with her sometimes.

'Sooyoung said they'll be waiting for us in the courtyard.' Jinsol nods and nuzzles into Jungeun's hair. She's happy. 

'How can you carry your wife all the way out here from the gardens but not beat me in a battle?' Jungeun sets Jinsol down as they reach their friends and reaches out to playfully punch Sooyoung.

'Shut up. I always have strength left for my wife.' Sooyoung winks at her and gets up to hug Jinsol before sitting back down. 'Jiwoo is getting the tea with Chae and Hyejoo is off to let 2jin in.' Jinsol chuckles at the nickname and settles at the table with her wife. Soon, tea and biscuits are served as Jiwoo settles next to her fiance and Chaewon patiently waits for her girlfriend.

'GIRLS!' Jinsol chuckles as Heejin runs straight at them, nearly knocking Jinsol out of her chair. 'Hey, Heejin! How are you?' Heejin hugs them all tightly before standing beside Hyunjin who simply waves at the group and lets out a mewl in greeting.

Chaewon pulls Hyejoo into her side and feeds her a biscuit.

'Did you guys have fun?' 

They hadn't seen Heejin and Hyunjin in 2 weeks. After Jinsol and Jungeun got engaged, they made it a point to visit Heejin's household and support her with introducing Hyunjin as her lover. It all went much better than they thought and they held a great party to celebrate it.

'It was amazing! The beaches were great, though Hyun kept chasing all the dogs and barking at them.' Hyunjin blushes and sits down, pulling Heejin on her lap to hide her face in her back. 'Aeong!'

The girls all laugh and Jiwoo jumps up. 

'Babe, can we go there for our honeymoon too, please?!' Sooyoung looks at her and melts. She can't deny her anything. 'Of course, baby.' Jiwoo snuggles up to her and enjoys her strawberry tea.

'When are you guys getting married, actually?' Heejin looks over at the head of palace security. Heejin's hands wrap around the bigger ones wrapped around her torso, belonging to her wife.

'We're hoping next winter. There's just something about a wedding in the snow that speaks to us.' They all agree it would be beautiful if arranged properly. Jinsol assures them that the palace would help arrange it all.

 

* * *

'Babe? Jinsol, where you at? Jungeun walks through their shared room and smiles as she notices her wife on the balcony. She looks ethereal with only her robe on and her golden locks swaying in the breeze.

She walks up to her and wraps her arms around her from behind, resting her chin on the older girl's shoulder. 'What are you doing out here?' Jinsol leans into her touch, a content smile on her face.

'Just reminiscing. Thinking of the first time we met. And the night we got engaged.' Jungeun nods, a soft smile on her lips as she stares up at the night sky.

'I told you that night that you drew my attention because you're different. Why did I draw your attention?' Jungeun turns her around in her arms and looks her in the eyes curiously.

Jinsol chuckles and wraps her arms around Jungeun's neck. 'Honestly? You piqued my curiosity.' 

Soft touches and kisses are shared once again that night and nights that follow.

In the end, they got together.

 

Even after all that hardship, they would still describe their love the same.

It's a perfect love, filled with vibrant colors and curiosity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:
> 
> OMG I FINALLY FINISHED THIS! 
> 
> I've been sick lately so delays on all my stories were stressing me out but I was able to finally figure this out :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Have a good day/night! :3

**Author's Note:**

> I literally dreamt of this plot so I'll try to write this out as a oneshot as best as I can :3


End file.
